Amaenaideyo: Turning point
by Immatureboys
Summary: After the events of Amaenaideyo Katsu, they meet a new ally. And face off with a new dangerous foe. But this new enemy starts to put a large strain on Ikkou powers, maybe even life threatening. How will he survive this outcome?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I noticed that there hasn't been much Amaenaideyo fan fiction. I watched the series last week and the anime is pretty mediocre at best. It left a bad taste in my mouth. So I'd figure I'd try my luck with this fanfiction thanks to the ErosPassion inspiration. And don't you worry I will update often.

* * *

This is how the story begins; it wasn't till long I discovered my hidden abilities. I found myself wondering in the old slumps of Japan. Now that I escaped the Head Temple, I had nowhere to go, but home. I guess I didn't really think it through. Completely lost I was.

Each corner I passed some suspicions activity was going on. One man had lead group of delinquents watching the dark corners. My eyes averted theirs, because I wanted to avoid a confrontation, since a fight with them can prove disastrous. Even if I walked passed a gang, I felt no sense of fear as I just continued walking my way. Sure, any kid would dread, but that just wasn't me.

As I continued along my way, a lovely women approach me. She wore skin tight shirt with the belly expose and short shorts. She gave me a passionate smile as if she saw an attractive man in me.

"Hello there handsome, you looking for a good time?" she greeted with a twinkle in her eye.

I replied softy, "No thanks, I'm looking for the nearest subway station, I'm kinda of lost here."

"Oh you poor dear, well go straight and then turn left. You should be able to catch the last train from here. But you better hurry and best of luck." She told me.

"Thanks" I replied running off.

It was not the first time that I have been hit on by older women. It started happening at age thirteen. Women around their twenties or thirties often found me very charming for my age. With every glance it made them blush repeatedly. Heck, some even wish they had me as a son. Whether it's a gift or a curse?

Who knows?

I had managed to catch the train before the doors had closed. I wasn't the only one who was catching the last minute train. People had crowded the whole vehicle from businessmen to ordinary women. Dead silence had taken over as the train moved.

While on the train I fell fast asleep. My mother appeared before me. I remember that she taught me how to defend myself at a young age. She was fed up with bullies always pushing me around. And the fact that I just let them always displeased her.

My mom was a tenth degree black belt. With her techniques she can immobilize an opponent in seconds. She had taught me from basic forms of Aikido (Japanese martial art) to the advance forms to defend myself. Because I remembered she told me, 'there will be enemies out there.'

When it came time, I was reluctant to leave her. But thus, my pleading had gotten me nowhere except the Head Temple to start my monk training. I lashed out at her for sending me there. I was angry. She ignored my outburst and turned her back at me. It was as if she wanted nothing to do with me anymore.

"Attention all passengers, last stop final boarding call for Yokohama!" the engineer announced.

"Last stop for Yokohama." He repeated.

"Crap, I got to move in gear." I hissed.

Out of the slums I was and into the city I was. I stiffen to determine my next move. Like the temple I didn't want to rush out blindly without a plan.

I took my time walking through the city quietly. I tried to follow my instinct determined to get home. Only fate knows that the reaction on my mother's face when I get home.

"That day of retribution is over!" a mysterious voice exclaimed.

He yelled, "They had taken everything from me!"

The voice was coming from a loan office. I discovered a ghost spirit. All through he didn't look dangerous, he was causing a scene. He was mostly complaining about his lost. My guess would be that the loaning company had taken much from him.

I was about to confront the ghost, but six cute teenage girls and a boy had already shown up. All were dressed in black kimonos each of them had different colored hair styles. I couldn't tell if they were models or into cosplay.

One of them nagged, "You've caused enough trouble, so just rest in peace already."

The ghost shook his head, "No, those bastards have to pay for taking everything from me."

"Um, isn't kinda of your fault for borrowing the money to begin with?" one of the girls inquired.

"Shut up, shut up, just shut up, all of you stop criticizing me!" the ghost shouted as he blew a devastating force at the girls.

One of the girls sighed, "Man, this guy is very dramatic, but powerful at the same time."

"You all are so mean, therefore this world is mean." The ghost cried out.

From every whine this ghost had channeled a large amount of energy covering the area. The girls tried to focus their energy to put the ghost down, but forcefully. They could not stand in one place and concentrate their energy. They were started to reach their limit, so looked into their last resort. That is when the boy monk came in.

"You're all so mean, each and every one of you!" he continued.

In the shadows, I used my hidden abilities and placed a block over his mouth to stop his ranting. But the ghost was still generating a huge amount of power. I was not so sure how long it was going to hold.

"Hey Ikkou, take a look at these!" one girl barked as she quickly disrobed the red haired girl.

"WHOA NICE!" Ikkou collapsed in excitement.

A large blue light surrounded the boy monk. He started chanting ancient incantations. The power was so overwhelming that it left the ghost quivering. The ghost felt at ease as he rested in peace. No longer, he had any grudges or regrets.

I too was very astounded by the boy's power.

He looked at the girls with a rape face as soon as the blue light faded. He longed himself at the girls.

POW! BAM! The sounds of pounding fist were heard as the short haired monk moaned in pain. He got tossed my way as the girls were finishing it off with a farewell prey to the ghost.

I helped him up on his feet. One side of me felt no remorse for his stupidity, while the other side helped him regardless. Nonetheless, I was still fascinated by his power.

"Ikkou, get ready we're leaving!" One girl demanded.

I instantly made myself scarce after the girls had come to Ikkou's aid. One little girl in purple haired pig tails looked over one direction and into the other. One of the girls in short purple hair asked with concern.

"What is it Hinata?"

"I thought I sense someone other than Ikkou here." She answered calmly.

"Whatever Ikkou, you got much to answer for, now let's get back. I may even show mercy and not tell Jotoku-ba that's if you do our chores for a week."

"Give me a break." Ikkou complained.

I thought staring at them, "Man that guy has it rough."

A woman suddenly called to me, "I've seen you in action, your power is quite something else."

I turned my back quickly. I thought it was a ghost, yet instead it was a woman. She was similar to the blond girl that I saw, but much older. She has long black hair and is very beautiful and busty body. The woman held a gentle smile at me.

"Are you talking to me?" I staggered.

"Off course, you're quite impressive Satsuki Yashima." She revealed.

I was at a standstill when she knew my name. I only hope she is not a threat.

There More to come on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to wonder the streets trying to search for my way home. Twenty minutes has passed since I ran into that woman who knew who I was. I tried to avoid a confrontation with her I suspected that she was a spy or worked for some high government organization. But at either rate since she knew who I was instantly my suspicion had raise.

In the meantime, I decided to take shortcut through an ally. Thus I stumbled upon a group of guys harassing a woman. They were asking to play with them, yet she continued to decline their offer. But they still persisted on her no matter how much she turned her face.

I grabbed one of the men's hands. "The lady says no, so leave her alone."

"Stay out of this brat or else!" they demanded.

"She doesn't feel comfortable around you clown, so leave her be!" I said.

A few men approached me cracking their knuckles. I knew where this was going all of a suddenly. I had to defend myself. Luckily it was not a bad area where they had a whole group behind them.

One guy made the first move throwing a random punch. The attack was easy to dodge as I performed a shoulder toss. Another guy held a pocket knife to me. I instantly hopped off the wall for a jump kick. Before the next person could attack, I launched a flurry of jabs to his chest.

"You little punk, you're going to pay for that!" the last guy exclaimed armed with a crowbar.

It only took a minute to disarm his weapon and placed him under a wristlock. I released him when he tapped the ground. He and the others immediately took off running as if they saw a monster.

"Thanks for your help cutie." The women smiled.

I rubbed the back of head and replied. "It was no problem ma'am."

I turned my ankle to leave, however she grabbed my arm. "Please allow me to express my gratitude. Let me treat you to dinner."

"Thanks, but I'm fine on my own." I replied.

My stomach says otherwise as it grumbled. I realized I haven't ate anything since I left the temple. Given my health, I accepted the women's offer.

She treated me to a Japanese barbecue restaurant. As I consumed the fine tasting meat she watched me with a passion. My habit was kicking in once again. At this point, I was used to the effect. It's a shame that this doesn't happen to me with girls my age.

"Tell me, what's a young cutie like you doing this time of night?"

"It's a long boring difficult story."

I started off from the top and made my way to the bottom. I explained the situation to her. She laughed through most of the story, but frown the rest of the way.

"You must have had quite a night cutie." She complimented.

I glanced at my reflection on the glass of juice. I had long black hair to my neck, calm face, mint eyes, and 6.01 on my height. I was usually taller most than older women. Some would even confuse me for an adult sometimes. But I was just nice when they were kind to me. Heck I'd even find them more attractive than girls my age sometime.

* * *

After the meal I continued on my way home. If mom was around I wasn't sure if she was going to greet me with open arms. She was always been a workaholic, not coming home for days and even weeks. But it didn't bother me one bit.

As I approached the house there was a sigh on the door. It was a message to me from mom saying…

'_Sorry Satsuki I'll be busy on another I won't be home for days. Be a good boy now. Anyway, I'm sure you could take care of stay out of trouble and remember what I taught you. P.S, I'm know you're still mad about me sending you their despite your objection, but I only did it for your own sake, please understand that, love mom.'_

I sighed deeply over the letter. "Damn women, at least leave the keys to the house when you leave."

I always knew she was a workaholic, but elusive. I crumpled up the letter. I still felt angry for the fact of going to that no good head temple. It was not a home; it was more like a prison.

Either way I had to facts, I was on my own. With the limited funds, I decided to check into a hotel, but was cut off. It was the sounds of load screams. I rushed to the only to reveal a dark spirit.

It remained silent as he roar had echoed the park. A green aura surrounded my hands and eye glow bright green. I waved my arms counter clock wise and started chanted an incantation.

"Be gone evil spirit!"

The spirit tried to attack, but I rendered my paralyzed within my power. The darkness faded away and everyone was safe. I scratched my head in curiosity as that was no ordinary spirit. It had no emotion, feelings or regret all what was in his mind was emptiness.

"You're hard to find." Some called out.

* * *

Eventually, I found myself sitting down quietly at the presence of the nice women. I didn't know what to think since she knew who I was. Lots of guesses were pouring into my mind. I didn't know if she was a friend or a foe. But for now I held my suspicion frown at her.

"I bet you have a lot of questions." She started.

"Well yeah, you speak like we have met, but I got clue zero who you are." I answered.

"I sincerely apologize. I am Chief Priestess Miyako Amanogawa, and I have seen you working at the Head Temple quite a lot, but haven't had much communication." She reminded.

Yes, it all started coming back to me now. I was working at the Head Temple years ago. Then she paid me with a smile, yet I turned my back on her remaining silent. Back then I didn't want anything to do with anybody. I always gave people the cold shoulder. But that didn't phase Miyako one bit.

"So how well do you know me?" I inquired.

"Pretty well my dear, I know that you ran away from the Head Temple, I know about your powers. I also know about your parents."

I scowled at her fearing like she knew more then she let on.

Miyako offered me cup of green tea.

She chuckled for a brief moment, "No need to make such a face, I can assure you that I'm not here to take you back to the Head Temple. In fact I'm here to take care of you."

My eyebrow lifted in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"I have decided to take you under my wing, so I can teach you how to control your powers better. But off course schooling will be taken care of." She explained. "Your stuff is being moved as we speak."

"But I haven't even decided if I want to stay or not, and besides I don't want to impose."

"Oh nonsense not at all, but give it a chance." She offered.

"Well, I suppose a few days wouldn't hurt." I accepted kindly.

Day one of training; I grabbed a damp rag and started wiping the wooden floors. My arms were in front and my feet race across. Back and forth I wiped down the temple floors. It was standard in the least, not a surprise from the Head Temple work.

I had done my work with no complaints.

Next, she had me work in the gardens; she had recently bought some flower pots. She wanted me to plant them all. I would have questioned her motives, but I just did the work. I know that work is always at a slow and steady pace, I am a patent person.

As I started with the sun flowers, Miyako had watched my every move. She still held the same smile at me. I avoided eye contact at all cost. Don't get me wrong she is beautiful, but I was more focus on my work.

"Um, am I doing something wrong here?" I asked awkwardly.

"No not at all, forgive me, I didn't mean to stare, fits just your so handsome at you age. How old are you?" she inquired.

"I'll be seventeen in September ma'am." I answered.

Fortunately, I didn't think it would work with an eccentric lovely, Chief Priestess like her.

I rested out in the hot sun after my hard day's work. Miyako had offered me cold lemonade and sat down with me.

"Thank you for all your hard work."

"Don't mention it, but I don't see how gardening and cleaning the kitchen is all part of my training."

"Oh there is not, I just wanted them clean, since I was too lazy to do it myself, sorry." Miyako replied.

I resisted the urge to get mad at her. "Are you serious?"

"Enough about that, I believe you know about your history." She announced.

I looked at my hand. "Yeah, I'm different from the monks and priests down at the head temple, because of my father."

Miyako cleared her throat and explained, "One hundred years ago, there lived a clan of gifted warriors completely invisible to the public. Their main goals were to be protectors of the world to insure a bright future. They were called Shamans, few were in Japan. However, they always stood in the shadow of the Holy Priest Saizen, because of that they were recoiled and became outcast. So they moved to the South America Amazons. Even to this day, there are some who are against the Head Temple."

"That much I know, but I did not know they were in the same league as Saizen, the holy priest." I said.

Day two of training, we sat quietly inside the house. Both of us concentrated our energy in deep meditation. I wasn't used to doing nothing in dead silence. I at least gave it a try despite my body getting stiff so suddenly.

"Rid your mind of all distractions." She advised seriously.

I found my body begging to move. It had begun to shake inside. My powers were calling out to me. I didn't know how long I could contain it. The hidden energy had burst sending my flying back. It was uncontrollable.

I rubbed my head hard in shame.

"It's all right dear; there is nothing to be ashamed about." She assured.

"Sorry, I'm not used to sitting around doing nothing in silence." I replied nervously.

"Tell you what, why don't we cut training short for today, I want you to come with me."

I didn't know whether to call her perky, strange, weird, or an optimist. It seem like no matter my faults or attitude she always held nice smile on her face. But regardless, I felt at ease with her.

It seems like my misadventures was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Concentrate your energy, keep your mind focus." Miyako advised helping me with my training. She held my shoulders firmly keeping me in line. I held my eyes closed and my mind a blank. She whispered step by step of my next task. Silence was the key to maintaining the energy flow- all with absolutely no distractions.

The power had flown smoothly within my body like a tingle. I took deep breaths at a time, so that I may not lose my concentration. The feeling to move my body was temping so much that I gritted my teeth. I tried to fight the feeling to move.

With my eyes closed I was able to feel the energy from the palm of my hands. The green aura surrounded my hands to my wrist. The power was like having to heavy weights in my hands. But I intended to push myself further. If my mother's training was harsh then this had to be nothing or so I thought.

"You can stop there." She ordered.

I took a deep breath. "That's a relief I wasn't sure I long I could it like that."

"It's time to prepare for you school as a transfer student. You don't want to be late now. There you will meet other nun trainees." Miyako grinned.

My eyebrow had raise in curiosity. "Other nun trainees?"

She winked keeping me suspense. "You'll find out when you get there. They are really quite colorful people."

* * *

I entered high school. I was among the other students blending in with the crowd. It was nothing out of the ordinary. The quietness was then broken by a loud boy and girl my age came bickering. The girl was a nice looking red haired and the boy was typical teenager, but with urges.

"Ikkou, can't you do anything right?" she lectured.

"Give me a break Chitose, I try." He replied weakened from training.

"Well try hard enough, because it isn't enough. You're always causing trouble." She continued to lecture.

"It looks the husband and wife get into another lover's spat." A short blue haired tomboy girl teased.

"Shut up Yuko, I would never fall for pervert like him." She shot back pointing straight at Ikkou.

"Come on, come on. Move your feet or we'll be late. I do not want to ruin my perfect attendance record on the count of you two." One bossy girl in short purple haired and wearing eyeglasses ordered. "Come Hinata, don't be influence by them."

Three other girls follow her to school. One was a blond girl with a gentle smile; the other was tan skinned girl with large eyelashes. The last girl was also purpled hair, but at the same height at as the tomboy, but barely smile and has a pet demon on her shoulders.

As first period ended, I sat on the roof by myself eating lunch. Due to my mother's work busy schedule she always gave me money to buy my lunch from school, but this time was different. Miyako gave me a packed lunch or Bento as Japanese would call it. It mostly consisted of white rice, shrimp, sausage, and eggs.

It was quite a new thing for me considering that I was so used to school lunches, but nonetheless it was delicious.

Ikkou approached me in a subtle manner. "Oh I'm sorry; I did not know somebody was already up here. Do you mind?"

I answered quietly. "It's fine."

It was silent as we munched on our Bento lunch boxes. It was the first time I've seen him around without the girls. I didn't know if he was trying to get away from them, or they could not stand him around.

"Ah that was a very refreshing meal; Sumi is sure a good cook." Ikkou exclaimed stretching.

"I assume she is one of the girls that you live with." I inquired.

"Yep, as well as the other girls, they are quite a handful. I tell you that." He answered.

"Ikkou, where are you Jotoku needs you for some work." Chitose called out.

As she arrived on the roof, I was already alone finishing up my was Chitose, the red haired girl that is always with Ikkou. He was nowhere in sight. She looked left and right, but Ikkou was not there. She held an angry look on her face.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Honestly, hey you have you seen a boy spikey haired come up here recently?"

"No, I haven't." I replied with my eyes down.

She grunted aggressively. "Ugh, where has that no good pervert gone he's always neglecting his work?"

As soon as she was out of sight, no doubt to look for Ikkou, he came up from hiding. Yep, I was covering for him.

Ikkou sighed in relief and nodded his head. "Thanks for covering for me; I really needed a break from the girls."

"Don't mention it. Ikkou Satonaka if I'm not mistaken." I guessed.

"Yep, that's me. How'd you know?" He introduced.

I replied. "It was obvious, and besides you're pretty famous around the school. Not most people live in a house full of girls."

"Well thanks again man, oh and I never got your name."

"It's Satsuki Yashima."

Ikkou left in a hurry as I waved back to him. Even with those girls constant abuse I never sensed any hostility inside him. He lived his life with such earnest. To him they were the more dominant spices. But I still wondered.

As I wondered the school hallway aimlessly I begin to sense a presence. It was the presence of a spirit. However, it was unlike any other, I could not tell if it was good or evil. So I kept eyes open, there no telling when it was going to strike. Even through, most spirits don't usually attack in broad daylight.

But I wasn't the only one aware of this activity; I overheard a discussion in the principal's office.

"I have gathered you all here, because there have been many reoccurring spirits, some of which are unknown to us. They are different, so I need you all to be on guard for whatever comes your way." She announced.

Not if I get there first.

* * *

As nightfall came, I stood on lookout like a night owl for I too was concerned about the mysterious spirits. My senses were very sharp as I kept a close eye. Ikkou suddenly rushed dressed in a black kimono ready to excise the spirits as the girls were no behind him.

The mysterious spirit had raise its arm to attack. I quickly shoved Ikkou out of the way. It roared endlessly without a care blasting an overwhelming force that shook the two of us.

"I'll take care of this." Ikkou announced.

"Ikkou wait, something's wrong." I stopped him. "This spirit is not like any other. I don't sense anything within it. No emotion or regret. It's big blank mindless void."

I blasted it with my powers as it was about to strike again. It had a strange black aura around it. Like its soul had been corrupted. I could not sense any human spirit behind it. It swung its claws at us continuously. I felt it grow strong from every blow.

"Ikkou, what's going on?" Chitose asked.

The spirit continued to attack us without mercy or hesitation. We dodged every blow from the corrupted spirit. Even the girls were dumbfounded by its presence, since they usually excise spirits of people that recently passed on.

"It's too strong, what do we do now?" Yuuko grunted.

"Looks like we have no choice. Ikkou…" Sakura called.

Before any flashing could occur, I immediately stepped in and pushed the spirit back with my mental powers. I intented to put it to rest, but a big blue light already appeared as the spirit had already vanished. It seems like Ikkou had beat me to it with his inner abilities awaken by lust. Nonetheless, I still held my hand to my chin in curiosity.

For now we were in the clear or so I thought.

"Yes, looks it's just as you described, the boy possess a remarkable amount of power. I knew corrupting that innocent spirit would bring him out. I have found Arayashiki and he will prove quite useful to us." A man in business suit reported in black BMW car. "Understood, we'll stand by for now and await further instructions.

"So Ikkou, who's your charming friend here, he has very lovely eyes?" Haruka inquired glancing at me with passion.

I scratched my head and looked up. "Well, I certainly did not anticipate this."


	4. Chapter 4

I lied in bed that morning as I thought about Ikkou and the other girls. I only assisted Ikkou, but I did not plan on meeting his friends. Given the choice I could have ran away after the exercising the ghost, but I stuck around. I ended up making my introductions to everyone. My mind was also on the unknown spirit. It held a blank stare and had no human emotion. I grew more concern, since it was the second mindless spirit I came across.

Not only that but it was powerful growing with dark corrupted aura. I could not tell if negativity had fully taken him or was it created that way after passing. I drew many blanks in my mind. I usually exercise spirits with regrets of remorse. This time was different unlike anything I've ever experience.

Well thinking about it too long wasn't going to solve anything.

"Satsuki, come with me shopping will you?" Miyako busted in with a smile.

"Thank you come again." The store owner shouted.

Fortunately I did the grunt work in carrying the bags. It wasn't just grocery shopping, she went to the market of shops in Japan. Going for clothes, food, perform, you name it. I didn't care as I yawned considerably. Even though she was Chief Priestess she was still a woman.

"This looks really nice, what do you think Satsuki?"

"Yes it's great, hey Miyako, have you encounter spirits with no human feeling? It is just empty inside" I asked not paying attention to the material on Miyako was holding.

"Even the most darkened of spirits still has heart."

"Yeah, well these ones are different. The ones I encounter were pretty intense. They were emotional, so I vanquished it."

"It's often rare to have spirits attack blindly with no feelings, whatsoever; not to mention natural." Miyako explained. "When a spirit holds a grudge they will get stronger and eventually darkness will take over them. It goes beyond reasoning."

"I see, that makes sense." I replied, but was still boggled.

"Try not to eliminate spirits without mercy. Your more powerful then you realize, after all they still have heart. She reminded. "Well we should be getting back; I'm expecting some company, so we better set up for the homecoming."

* * *

While Miyako tended to the home cooking, I was stuck doing chores from the outside. Back and forth I raced across the temple floors cleaning them to insure that they weren't dusty. I also worked my way through the sweeping the front porch making sure it was spotless. As I glanced at Miyako I saw her making a big feast like it was a holiday.

Eventually the doorbell ranged, she asked me nicely to get the door. I thought it was friends her age coming over from a friendly visit. As I discovered it was Ikkou and the girls as well as little old woman.

"So glad you can make it. Satsuki, don't be rude to our guest, say hello.'" Miyako had greeted everyone with a smile.

As told, I made my introductions to the girls. I guess it wasn't too much of a coincidence she and the old women knew each other, since they were in the same organization. And Miyako did tell me about the Saienji Temple and the trainees before I learned in school. Anyway, the girls passed me by randomly. Only Ikkou was the one to extent a greeting. Haruka paid me quick wink as if she was dazzled by my looks.

The old women stared at me as if she was scanning me certainly not like other women would. I said that it has that effect on older women, not old women. Fortunately I was relieved. She started off by saying, "I heard all about you Satsuki Yashima. Your power may be on the same level as Ikkou, but yours is totally different."

"Does your power awaken the same way as Ikkou?" Chitose asked.

"What did you say?" I asked aggressively.

Haruka embraced me from behind. I felt her breast rubbing against my back as I resisted urge to get embarrassed. "Oh don't be so harsh on him Chitose. I think he's cute. He has very nice eyes."

"Yeah, he looks way too bold to be anything like Ikkou." Yuuko added.

I scratched my cheek. "Um… thanks. I guess."

"Ahem, I said his power was on the same level, not the same ability." Jotoku corrected.

Chitose rolled her eyes as she walked away. I looked at her wondering about her.

"Don't worry about Chitose; she has a hard enough time dealing with Ikkou. She's been receiving a lot of love letters from upper and lower classmen. She even has her fan club." Haruka said.

"I bet she must be really popular." As I thought.

"Ikketimasu!"

Everyone was set up at the table. As we started eating, I observe wisecracks shot at Ikkou, followed by criticism from Chitose. Next, lectures from Sakura while eating a whole feast. Then, Haruka and Sumi paid him with random comments. Ikkou tried defending himself but he had a pretty weak combat that even bullies would not feel fazed. I slowly enjoyed dinner letting Ikkou fend for himself completely ignoring them.

It was like celebrity roast. I really could not tell if they were being mean or just joking around with Ikkou. I got done eating as I immediately left the table.

One the dark sandy beach, I preformed flurry of jabs and roundhouse kicks to the wind. Days from my departure, I have remembered mom taught me how to harness my might physically and mentally. As I reopened my eyes I felt a glowing green flame burning inside.

When I turned around, the power had faded. Yuuko came up to me with vicious grin like a villain. She got in her stance and waved her hand at me.

I folded my arms inquiring, "You sure you want to do this?"

"Show me what you got…Shaman boy!" She taunted.

Despite her taunt, she made the first move with jump kick. It was easy to anticipate as I redirected her attack. She released multiple punches as I manage to catch one of them. I held her in the arm lock after catching her attack.

I had her in my grapple thinking she could not get out. However, she performed a back flip breaking my grip on her. She started throwing some kicks at me. As I analyzed her moves I noticed that she was not like the other girls. This one had more endurances and flexibility.

When released her final kick I caught it on moment's notice. I then poked two fingers on her legs to her pressure points. That move left her right leg vibrating inside.

"You're not bad at all." She complimented.

"I can say the same about you. You're different from the other girls." I added back.

She stomped her leg a few times to regain feeling as she prepared for a counter attack. She charged for final assault. Before her punch connected I did a shoulder tossed. As she lied on the ground I held her elbow locked in place.

"Alright you win," she conceded.

I released her from my grip after that and helped her up.

"Nice moves there, I don't think I encountered an opponent that was able to keep up with me." Yuuko said.

"My mom is a master in Aikido, heck, I still can't beat her." I replied.

"I'm Yuuko Atoda in case you forgotten." She introduced.

I nodded my head in reply. "Satsuki, nice to meet you. And don't worry you'll be easy to remember."

"Hey Yuuko, come one we have to head back." Sakura called.

"Right, be right there." Yuuko replied. "See you later Satsuki. Let's do this again sometime."

And Thus my thoughts of the girls have changed or at least one of them.


	5. Chapter 5

One day after our get together I was assigned a task with Ikkou and the girls in exercising a deceased warrior. We walked through the woods together silently passing through branches and brushes. Ikkou found himself lagging behind as the girls walked ahead of him. It had become a long walk, but I was able to maintain.

As we got to our destination the girls prepared for an incantation. The tour women led us to the old ruins temple. Upon sight, I felt a presence of the deceased in this area. It was pretty normal for a ghost. It wondered around the ruin aimlessly as we saw it.

"Hey you, I assume you're the spirit whose been haunting this area." Sakura called out.

"That's correct, I presume you're the ones here to try to lay me to rest." He replied bluntly.

"Yeah, so why are you causing trouble around these areas?" Chitose asked.

"These are my old battle grounds; I still have something to do. I cannot leave." He shot back.

"Just rest in peace already, whatever grudge you have here it's over. It's been a whole century." Chitose replied.

Through the shadows a mysterious presences whispered their decreased warrior silently. He echoed, "Release your anger. Release your rage. Let your dark take over. Let out your true spirit. Be one with your true self."

The decreased warrior ghost placed his hands over his head trying rid the voices inside of him. As he tried to fight it, it only got stronger. He was beginning to lose control over himself.

After that, he drew his katana. He stared at us with murder intent as his overwhelming energy blew us away. I sensed something different about the ghost. It had the same aura as the others I encounter. It was totally emotionless. He began to attack us with multiple blows.

"What's going on, why did you suddenly change?" Sakura inquired.

"No time to worry about that now, we have to do something." I said to Sakura.

He roared with load rage as it created a high pinch sounds. It rendered all of us stunned. We covered our ears to tone down the noise. No matter how much I scanned the ghost it was now an empty shell.

I decided to confront it as I chanted a few lines to immobilize the ghost. Haruka had done the same as a pink aura surrounded her entire body. With our combined power we were able to calm down the spirit.

"Stay down, we don't want to hurt you." I ordered.

He attacked recklessly with his katana. I quickly shoved Haruka out of the way. Before the blade connectd, I caught the hilt of the sword. While struggling with him, I begin to sense another presence at work. I knew that he wasn't himself, but I begin to sense someone else. It was as if someone else was pulling his strings from outside.

He began to fade away as is energy started to diminish. All of us were plagued with questions over what just happened.

Little did we know they were being watched, a supernatural male from a distance held his binoculars glazing at Ikkou. He then took out his cell phone for progress report.

"The mission was failure to make the monk awaken once again, it seems like that girl and the Shaman did his job for him." He reported.

"No matter return for now, we will engage him soon. Perhaps a different alternative is in order." She replied.

"It began attacking us for no apparent reason and then it just disappeared." Sakura explained the whole situation to Jotoku.

The old women tapped her feet thinking about the whole situation. She puffed her cigarette. "Well at least none of you was hurt, get some rest for now." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" all exclaimed in unison.

Jotoku stopped men as the others left the room.

"Satsuki, what did you sense while encountering that spirit?" she asked.

"Basically, it was normal at first, but then it started to get hostile. It was like something had changed inside of him very similar to the spirits I've ran into." I have told. "I also sense someone else there manipulating the ghost, but I could not identify who."

Jotoku kneed her head down thinking. "Spirit manipulation, I see? Very well then you are dismissed."

* * *

We went to our usual hangout place. Ikkou ate his lunch in peace in a perky nature. Once again, it was just two of us. But this time, Ikkou did not run from the girls, they were in PE. I noticed the grin on his face as I was both concern and weirded out.

So I decided to ask. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad for once, I didn't make a mistake and ended up getting beat on." Ikkou said happily.

I took bite out of one of my eggs. "Well Jotoku did say that nobody was at fault, but the ghost."

"Guess you're in the clear, but seriously how do you live with those abusive broods?"

"It's every man dream to live with a bunch of big breast girls and I get plenty of feels and even peeps."

"Whatever, their bodies may be intact, but your face isn't. I'm amazed all those beating didn't affect your brain as well."

"You'll get used to it after a while."

"Spend my time getting beaten on everyday over simple misunderstanding, thanks but I think I'll pass."

Girls glanced with passionate affection as a man passed by the hallways. His good looks were enough to make them blush constantly. As he blew a kiss it made one of them faint. The girls didn't know anything about him; they couldn't tell if he was student teacher, janitor, principle, or couch.

With every glance he was looked through the girl's souls reading different auras of the young's girls. Inside he grinned evilly, but outside reality he gave false gentle smile.

"Please go out with me, I can offer you a good time." Yanagi, ghost friend of Ikkou, asked out.

"I don't think so." A c-cup girl declined leaving him in the dust.

"Go do your bidding." The man whispered silently to Yanagi from afar.

Yanagi heard a voice from his head, he thought it was just his imagination, but the voice got louder. Soon he became convinced by the words. He was stunned in place holding a blank stare.

The girls who had rejected him were now officially freaked out by the stare Yanagi had given them. They back away slowing as Yanagi approached slowly. So they ran away from the strangely behaved ghost like he was a monster.

"You will go out with me or else!" Yanagi yelled in a beastly tone.

As he shouted a devastating wind blew quickly their school skirts flipped up. Panic raise and panties were exposed as Yanagi used his abilities uncontrollably.

Ikkou and I rushed through hallway in hopes to do something. Once again Ikkou was caught at a standstill with the sight of underwear exposed. To him it was like heaven. I suddenly sense the same presence as last time as it was about to leave the school grounds.

"Ikkou, you handle the ghost, I'm got to find out something." I told.

My eyes glowed in anticipation as I trailed the mysterious foe outside of school grounds. I felt the presence getting closer and closer. I stumbled across him at last. I found him smoking a cigarette casually without a care.

It was as I sensed his aura was similar to mind. I suspected he was Shaman as well.

"I should have sense you before, I assume you're the one who caused that ghost to go berserk. Answer me!" I demanded.

He snickered as he puffed out smoke. "You're very bright little Shaman. I'll give you that, but don't worry we're not after you."

"Who's we're? Are there more then you?" I continued.

"Ha! You don't know that half of it, but sense you were able to catch me. I'll at least you my name. I am Nikondo and I'm the same as you kid. We are preparing something big. You'll live enough to see it, but not for long that includes your friends." He explained. "Oh and by the way, he has awakened."

I turned my back to see the big blue light. It was sigh that Ikkou had awakened again. When I faced Nikondo he was already, and I could trace him.

Before Ikkou could attack the girls with his rebound I immediately knocked him unconscious. It was a close call, but I at least managed to get some info. I even came up with cover story to avoid beatings from the girls.

"He will be useful to our lady's resurrection don't you think Aroma?" Nikondo inquired.

Aroma nodded her head in reply. "Yes, we will get him when the time comes. For now, let's just play our cards right."


	6. Chapter 6

That pitch black night a hidden ceremony had taken place. Dark was the room and the candles burned to the table. The Members were black mask covering their whole face.

He started. "Very soon she will appear before us. And the Supernatural Research Society of Tousen University will have its redemption over this miserable world. Now then repeat after me!"

"Let your soul be free!" all members shouted all together.

* * *

It was a late afternoon at the Saienji temple. We were done with our chores so Ikkou and I chilled in his room. Ikkou read on of this typical dirty magazine, while I read novel. I gazed at Ikkou as he ogled the skimpy girls in the magazines. I could not tell what his taste where in girls or women in general. Since he is living in the temple with a bunch of pretty girls then it should be enough.

Yesterday has quite an eventful day, I could not put my finger on but I felt someone big was after Ikkou. It had happened more than once that spirits had become very hostile towards people. This caused Jotoku and Miyako to be concerned on the situation, so we were on standby while they investigated the mystery.

After getting done with the one chapter I decided to go out for some air. I was at the temple doors as I put on my black tennis shoes. Sakura was the first to notice as she inquired. "Satsuki are you going out?"

"Yeah, just for a bit it won't be long."

"Well can you get me couple snacks from the market? I would go, but Haruka and I have things to do."

"What kind of things?"

"Oh just college entrance exams, so when we graduate Tousen University?"

I was completely astonished by the long list of supply's she wanted. It was just long list of junk food. Well I have seen Sakura eat more than her shares of three meals a day. So on I thought she had two stomachs. With questing I accepted the task.

I wondered the town without care in the world. Everyone and everything seen to be quite normal, and I certainly didn't sense an anonymous presence in the air. Ghosts had to be crazy to attack in the middle of the day, but I still kept my guard up.

"Come one, come all, the Supernatural Research Society has all the answers. We just made remarkable discovery in the supernatural."

I was stopped by the ad by the fact that they said "supernatural" I was indeed concern that they might be playing with forces that they can't control. But the other half thought it was just scheme and nothing more. With all that has happen those mysterious ghosts are bound to strike sooner or later.

I asked for an Ad for the club learning the address of the campus. There was no way of knowing, but hopefully I could find out more clues of what's going on.

* * *

As I arrived on campus by coincidence I found Sakura and Haruka dressed so beautifully. But I was not the only one to notice them. One guy approached her in effortless attempt to hit on her, yet knowing Sakura she wasn't the type to be swayed by guys.

That didn't stop him from putting the moves on her. Whatever, my concern was with the club, I was sure those two could take care of themselves. I suddenly heard voices from the brushes. Upon discovery, I found Ikkou and Hinata spying on both girls. I knew this could not be a coincidence, so asked on what they were doing here?

"Hinata dragged me along to spy on her sister." Ikkou grumbled.

Hinata glanced at me with motionless glare and replied, "It is a simple checkup. Sis might be in danger."

I rolled my eyes at them in disbelief.

Despite Sakura's reluctant she was convinced to join the Supernatural Research Society Club, and thus was taken to their actual club away from the college campus. Nonetheless, Ikkou, Hinata and I followed them. Something was going on they knew it and they knew it.

When I looked inside it seem very peaceful at first, everyone looked like they are having a good time. They were doing karaoke, serving non-alcoholic drinks and talking amongst them. Haruka was always a blast and even Sakura decided to let down her guard for moment.

I was about to sign in relief, but Sakura and Haruka had collapsed. It seem like her drink was spiked with sleeping pills.

He put on his dark mask as the group announced. "The Supernatural Research Society Let your soul be free!"

Before they could make any lewd act against her, she awoke quickly and held a tape recorder.

"At last, I have all the proof I need. I'm going to report this to the authorities. The occultist circle has committed the crime of forcefully recruiting members against their will and having pay an insane amount of membership fees." Sakura announced.

Feeling cornered, he didn't give up. The other members grabbed Sakura from behind. It wasn't till long that Aroma stepped in. "Well, well, I'll at least take something as a little insurance."

Aroma stepped in and pulled out her combat knife. She held it to Sakura's neck. "Now then, let's see what we shall take off, a fingernail, eye, finger or that smart little mouth of yours?"

It wasn't till long that Hinata demon had busted in, now a giant and at full rage. I also stepped in tossing Aroma over my shoulder. The members of the club were in compete standstill over the sight of Hinata. It was only a matter of time before she gave the command to strike. The female long pinked haired, German general, held an even blanker stare at with no ounces of fear.

Out of nowhere Nikondo used his manipulation techniques against the member making their souls corrupted with darkness.

The lead club member felt his embrace as he held his head in frustration trying to fight the dark temptation. "No, you can't do this to us. We had a deal."

"Sorry boys, but I can't have this tracing back to me. Aroma we're leaving." Nikondo ordered.

Without a word Aroma ran off left leaving them with hostile ghost once again.

"Damn, not again. What is this?" I cursed.

"It doesn't matter; let's just get this over with." Sakura ordered.

Once again we got rid of the spirit with the same incantation. But after that I looked for the cause of the attack. I tracked limo from afar as I spotted Aroma. She ordered her gang to attack me on site. But I managed to cut them down without hesitation.

They had got away, but not for long. I used my cellphone to get picture of them.

All the Supernatural Research Society members were all stuck in a catatonic state. Each one of them clam they don't remember what had happen. Everyone was safe overall. The Police and Ambulance aided them.

"Humph, never send fools to do a man's job." Nikondo scoffed.

"That girl with the pet in something else, but she doesn't pose threat to me." Aroma rubbed her fingers on her knife.

"We may have not have got the two girls of the six sages, but we at least did not go home empty handed. I have a plan, now that we collected enough spirits. He is the final key to our plans. And soon enough our mistress will be resurrected again."

"Man, what a day this was? Some guy came up to me talking about 'enlightenment' then it's been trouble."

"You're popular, so what do you expect." I said.

"Yeah, but it's not always that good Satsuki. It does have its sure of problems." Sakura replied.

Haruka started to tease Sakura. "Speaking of which I never thought you'd be that way. You and I make a good match, who would have thought?"

Sakura shot back blushing red. "Don't-be stupid, I was only acting Haruka all along."

"Onee-chan has weird taste." Hinata taunted.

"What? No, not you too Hinata." She paused.

* * *

Along our walk out of nowhere a gang of street punks surrounded us. It was from teens, young adult and regular adults. Each and every one of them had a deadly look on their faces and black serpent tattoo. I knew it was trouble when they came.

"We heard that you really gave the Supernatural Research Society the boot with the police. So we are here to make an example of you." One man grasped his club.

Sakura titled her glasses. "You think you simple minded cowards can win."

"No one messes with the Shadow Serpents." A second man exclaimed holding pocket knife.

She shook her head slightly. "I never heard of you clowns, are they a new club group."

They scowled at her.

I explained it to her. "The Shadow Serpents are street gang feared by most people. Sakura, these guys must want revenge on you ratting out their buddies at the club."

"Well I see somebody know about us. Either way you can either surrender and play with us or suffer a beating on that pretty face of yours." He threatened gripping his weapon.

I intended to fight them with all my strength; however, Hinata had saved me the trouble of scaring them off with her little demon. They didn't really run scared more like they retreated.

"You did good work Hinata, you too Satsuki." Sakura complimented.


	7. Chapter 7

"The rest of your existence will be beneficial to the revival of our mistress." Aroma said taming the decreased little girl in her hands. "But don't worry; you'll be in a safe place."

Nikondo puffed out smoke from his cigar. "Those girls are becoming more of pain then I ever imagine. Where is Rawshe?"

"Yes, they have. He is on a mission for us." They continued to collected ghost by ghost to fulfill their ambition whether they wanted to or not. Nikondo was quite persuasive with his words, while Aroma was just the muscle. Dark desires filled into both of their hearts as they continued to perform one act after another.

They were the hunters and the ghosts were the prey.

* * *

In the meantime Miyako and Jotoku attended their meeting with other priest near the Fuji Mountains. They also became well aware of the activity going on with the disappearance of the mysterious spirits. Each member was lined up in three separate lines from different schools and organizations.

One of them had stepped forward to make an announcement. "I have received a message from Head Priest Gonno." He opened the scroll. "We face a major crisis in the spirit world. The world we live in is changing day by day. There have been random acts of menacing, violence, greed, and corruption. Even the spirits of the decreased have has not rested peacefully; their auras have been darkened with hate and darkness. These are dark times indeed, but we must prepare for the worst yet to come. That is why I have asked you all to cooperate with one another to fulfill our dearest wish, for peace and prosperity. That is all."

"What about the Shamans Head Priest? Shouldn't we ask for their assistance?" one of them asked.

Head Priest Gonno whispered to his translator. And then he replied. "The Shamans are not an option at the very moment. They are under the direct suspicion, and questioning them would only add even more conflict to our cause. At the very moment our fight is with a different enemy, not the Shamans." As he concluded little did they know there was Rawshe, acting like a priest as a spy?

Before he could leave, he stopped by random priest. He demanded to know who he was and what he was doing here. Rawshe remained silent as he obtained a piece of his grey hair. As he was about to make is move, Rawshe had already duplicated a mini-doll of him.

When Rawshe squeezed the doll, it had begun to affect him personally. Which mean the more pain he inflected on the doll, the more it had affected the priest that approached him. He could not attack. "This is only mercy; my true power has yet to be revealed. But once our leader awakens, you and your subjects will be ours to command."

"That technique, you used? It was voodoo, right?"

Ever since I saw the faces of the attackers I have been on guard, not just for me, but for Ikkou's sake as well. Something was going on, and I had to find out what. I went on my mother's laptop and did cross examination on the people we encountered.

Off course I was breaking the rules going on my mother's laptop just to look at confidential files on people. But that was the lease of my concern; no doubt she would scold me for this. After a few research I was about to get some Intel on the people that attack us and not just the gangs.

The long pinked haired girl once went by the name Brunhilde Leconnery, a German war vet, later a hired assassin, preforming jobs for high amounts of money- five million and piece. But one day, the client betrayed her and she was gun down without mercy.

Nikondo, a former shaman that served as protector in the South American Amazons, be he betrayed the clan for unknown reasons and disappeared.

And the finally the driver's name is Rawshe, an old African American witch doctor specialize in healing the sick and wounded. But then he decided to practice Voodoo to increase his techniques. Voodoo had been an art that was forbidden in his village, so he was banish and left out to die in the wilderness.

All three of these foes we encountered have a distinct connection. But that is all I can find for now. I had to keep my guard up; there is no telling when they will strike next.

I have returned to the Saienji Temple to bring them the informative news. I stepped back when I heard some bashing going on. I knew something was up, but it was not an enemy. There I saw Ikkou passed out on the ground swelling up bad. I sigh, not surprise on the outcome.

"Hi Satsuki," Chitose said with frustration.

I helped Ikkou on his feet. "Let me guess, you did something stupid again and then they beat your face in because of that."

Ikkou grunted getting back on his feet. "It was an accident, I mean I barely saw her naked."

"Ugh, whatever, this keeps up and you're going end up in a wheelchair pretty soon. But I got to say your pretty tougher then you look if you can put up with crap like that every day." I say.

"I got you!" Yuko exclaimed with flying kick.

It didn't take long for me to evade her blow. She released her usual techniques against me. I saw through her attacks like they were humming birds flying. It was only a matter of time until I made my move on her. When her last punch came in, I caught it and locked her arm in place. For my finally move I tossed her over my shoulder.

She brushed the sweat off her face and complimented. "You're good at this Satsuki."

"Your pretty unpredictable yourself." I replied cracking my knuckles.

"Ikkou, what are you doing out there slacking off, you have chores to get done." Sakura called out, eating a brownie. "Oh hey there Satsuki, how are you this morning?"

"Hi, where is Joutoku, I have to tell her something?" I said.

After taking the last bite she yawned in boredom, "She's out at the moment, but she will be back. Why don't you hang out here for a bit? I take a phone call."

"Yes, it will be done. We of the Saienji Temple are always happy to serve the community." Sakura replied back. "Ikkou, you have an assignment, so get ready."

"Thank you, we appreciate your service." The owner hesitated in response. Mainly due to the fact, that she was being threatened from the outside. Aroma held a combat knife to her neck. "It is done, now will you let him go please?"

"Very well them." Aroma ordered her gang to release the boy from the Black Serpents grip.

* * *

"Sakura is so mean. I'm the only one being mistreated around here. Why me?" Ikkou complained on the way. As he wondered the area, he noticed it was not like bright parts of Tokyo. It was the deep slums of the city that had been long forgotten. He continued to walk step by step top look for the office that requested him. He barely noticed the Black Serpent gang members watching his every move.

One wrong move could send him flying, so he kept his mouth shut. It felt strange of him to receive a task in an abandon area, but he was so submissive to even question. Thugs had begun to give him dirty looks, which made him shiver his feet. As he made it to the office he called out, "Excuse me, I'm here to pick up the item that was requested."

"Come on in darling," the store owner cried with sexual passion in her voice. "Come claim your prize and something else as a bonus."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Ikkou replied. In millisecond he was stricken unconscious from behind.

Aroma informed. "We got him, we shall begin at once. Gather all the troops."

To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Hours have passed since Ikkou's departure and it was already nightfall. It was dinner time at the temple. We ate our meals peacefully. Haruka complimented Ikkou's for his absence, while Chitose constantly criticized him for his childish behavior. Since he was assigned a difficult task it was going to take him a while to get back, at least so I think.

It seems like manual labor was all that Ikkou was good for to the girls. They continued to wait patiently for Ikkou regardless how long. It is not like he has anything else to do at night. I mean he doesn't go out late at night as often as far as I was told. So I decided to ask myself, "Hey Sakura, what task did you say Ikkou was assigned again?"

"I ordered him to receive an artifact from office in San'ya District?"

My eyes widened, "Did you just say San'ya District?"

"Yeah, that's right why?"

"Sakura, San'ya District is gang territory. It used to be a residential area before the Black Serpents took over. And believe me they don't take kindly to unwelcomed visitors."

"What! I didn't know that." She dropped her chopsticks.

"Which means that Ikkou might be in danger unless we do something?" I said.

Sumi covered her mouth with fear, "Should we call the police?"

I shook my head, "Don't bother, even officers hesitant to go there."

* * *

Ikkou woke up to find himself in the dark of the office. He was tied up with his arms above his head. Aroma had removed the bag over his head. Ikkou had glanced over the sight of the nude women that she captured. Aroma forced to spread her body revealing more of her gorgeous figure. She was both scared and embarrassed over being seen naked, even by a total stranger.

She reminded. "If I recall correctly, it is the sight of big breasted women that causes to awaken to your true form."

No matter how much he tried to close his eyes, he could not resist the temptation of large breasted women young or mature. He had sweat in nervousness trying to avert his eyes. He even used his own legs to cover up his crouch area.

He wasn't sure how long he could hold in his impulses. He tried and tried too hard to fight it, yet it continued to overtake him. It was like soft voice calling out to him from the inside saying "take me you bad boy." It echoed through his head nonstop. Soon he reached his limit. The blue came to Ikkou once again.

Once Ikkou had awakened Nikondo and Rawshe had begun their ceremony. They chanted a large amount of words and incantations that has been forbidden for centuries.

Following the blue light trail, Chitose, Yuko and I rushed to San'ya District, regardless of the danger to bring Ikkou back. Luckily the place was deserted, so it was easy for us to get through. We only hope we were not too late getting to Ikkou before they do.

Out of all of us, Chitose was the one most worried about Ikkou. Even if she had been harsh on him she was the only one who cared about him deeply. But because of her stubbornness hell would freezes over before she ever confessed her love for him.

Ikkou started to feel his strength drain away as the chanting continued. He was powerless and unable to move. Ikkou felt a voice try to contaminate his mind. And it was no ordinary women's voice; it was the voice of a darker presence at work. He wanted to fight it, but the feeling was too strong that it even was starting to overtake Arayashiki.

"Let Ikkou go right now!" Yuko exclaimed cutting through most of the gang members without a sweat.

"You are not welcomed here pest. Leave at once!" Aroma threatened with her knife.

"No way, not until we get Ikkou back." Yuko charged with a straight punch.

"He is needed for our cause, and you're not going to interfere." She charged with her combat knife. Yuko fought Aroma as she instructed her to go on ahead and don't worry about her.

A few doors later, we made it to the top room. We found Ikkou in the presences of naked women. And thus a misunderstanding was about to unfold. Chitose was too worried about Ikkou to even get made. We stared at the cold, dark, blank expression on his face. He was no longer the Ikkou we knew at the very moment.

"I'm afraid the Ikkou you knew, no longer exist. He is one of us now." Nikondo taunted.

"Indeed, he shall be good for our master's resurrection." Rawshe added folding his arms.

Chitose grabbed Ikkou from the collar and started to call out to him. He placed a murderous scowl and smacked Chitose across her face. This new form didn't stop him from continue to beat her like a thug. In his eye, she was his enemy and nothing more.

"Ikkou…" she pleaded in defeat.

Ikkou suddenly halted his attack over the sight of Chitose's innocent eyes. While he was paralyzed, it was now or never. She used the sight of her big breast to awaken Ikkou from their control. And awkwardly it worked. There were no perverted rebounds this time. He bones felt like butter.

Chitose held Ikkou in her arms almost in tears.

Nikondo and Rawshe sighed releasing their plans had failed to bring Ikkou in their power. They weren't done just yet. For now, Nikondo, Rawshe and Aroma decided to make tactical retreat. For some odd reason, they did not put a fight.

When one of the thugs tried to make run for it I placed him in a submission. I demanded, "Okay scumbag talk, what are they really planning and who are they trying to bring back?"

Out of nowhere a familiar voice shouted to me, "Satsuki stop, you're doing it all wrong." I turned my head to see a young beautiful, short blond haired, slender muscular, women. Sadly and coincidentally, it was my mother. "This is how you do a real integration." She corrected pounding her fist.

* * *

It wasn't till long as we sat down with blankets and coffee after the integration. I have just revealed to them of my mother. Both Yuko and Chitose were surprised on my family.

Yuko whispered to me. "Satsuki, your mother is surprisingly young."

"Yeah, she had me at a young age." I took many sips of coffee.

"It looks like your story checks out, so you three are free to go." She says. "I'll give you a ride back."

My mother was an Interpol agent for Japan, and because of her hectic work schedule she never had time to be the loving stay-at-home-mother. She loved her job so much; she even neglected her responsibilities at times. Sometimes she felt regretful for not spending enough time with me. It was weeks and maybe even months before come home from work.

I was surprised to see her back so soon from her trip. She held a mean frown on her face, that I was almost scared to ask her anything. I could tell if she was mad at me or was that her more serious face.

I ask, "It's good to see you again Satsuki, I really missed you." she greeted with a smile. "And I see you made some friends."

"Yeah, I've been doing well mom. But what are you doing here? Weren't you on your trip?"

"I was, but I got a lead back here. I didn't expect to find you kids here. Don't you know San'ya District is dangerous?" she reminded with one eye closed. "Oh well I'm just glad your all safe."

We were cautions that the Saienji Temple was quiet, too quiet. No one was in sight. It was as deserted as one of those old western films. I didn't like it one bit. So I was the first go in with caution. Baby steps at a time I took through the temple.

Upon my discovery I found everyone passed out and bruised. It looked like they were attacked, yet the girls were still alive no less. I checked in on Sakura as she grunted weakened, "Get Ikkou out of here now…!"

"Sakura, what happened…?" Yuko asked holding her up.

When she was about to explain, we suffered some sonic waves tearing through our heads. It was Nikondo's psychic attacks. It impacted just about everybody. We collapsed after being hit hard.

"You wanted to know what we were planning little Shaman?" Nikondo inquired whispering. "We are planning get together with the revival of our lady necromancer known as Fira from the birth place of us Shamans. And Ikkou's power will be most helpful for that manner. Have a nice life." He concluded as he kicked me to sleep.

The next day, we were back on our feet, but Ikkou was missing. This had everyone heavy on edge especially Chitose. She clenched her fingers rapidly concern for his sake. Everyone else was also concern for his safety myself included. They were stuck on what to do next.

He said, from the birth place of us Shamans? Off course the South America Amazons. No doubt about it.

So I announced to the girls, "Everyone, I know where Ikkou is heading."

"Then we must go there at once to stop the final piece." Miyako said as he and Joutoku showed up.

It was going to be intense, but we had to really save Ikkou before it was too late. Or else the world is doomed.


	9. Chapter 9

It took hours to explain the situation the mom, so awkwardly she helped us by book a flight to the South America Amazons to find Ikkou without further questions. Nikondo, Aroma and Rawshe had kidnapped Ikkou and taken him South America. Chitose still held her worried face on Ikkou's sake. And I knew deep down Chitose was still concerned about Ikkou despite their differences.

A Necromancer, I thought it was only a legend. But then again we encountered ghosts and spiritual demons, so anything was possible. I was more determined to get to the bottom of this. I wanted to find out what's really going on. I only hope we we're not too late.

The sun was bright and birds chirped as we walked through the Amazon jungle, in our hiking gear. Due to my English speaking and me being half America, I asked a lead of people about the whereabouts of Ikkou Satonaka, but we only received little leads.

We pushed away branches and bushes as we continued to make our way through the forest. Along the way we passed toucans and parrots squawking throughout the day. Sumi had even asked for assistances from the decreased animals for help on Ikkou's whereabouts.

Suddenly, I heard rustle in bushes and advised everyone to be on guard. Maybe it was wild animal or one of the three foes, either way they had to know we were coming. As we continued to walk the rustle grew louder as I sense they were closing in.

We stopped at our tracks and my hands glowed with power. Yuko cracked her knuckles anticipating a fight. "All right you bastards, show yourself, instead of trying to sneak up on us." She said.

We greeted by a group our tribal warriors with large mask and armed with sharp spears. The mask covered up their body, so it was hard to tell their genders.

"It's not every day we get visitors, and by the looks of you and your friends I'd say you're not from around here." One of the warriors said.

"Easy man, we don't want any trouble." I replied. "We're here to find a friend of ours that's been taken by three people."

Another warrior pointed a spear directly at me. "Unlikely story intruder, but your kind isn't welcome here, no matter what lies you tell."

"We're telling you the truth. We're looking for Ikkou, he's been taken, and we're here to find him and bring him back to the Saienji temple."

It only made the warriors come closer, because of their rough history with Japan's monks. "Perhaps you heard, Ikkou's power is Arayashiki, you know descendant of Saizen." Sakura reminded them holding back Hinata's demon from attacking.

The warriors froze in place and glanced at each other as they took Sakura's word into consideration. One warrior took off his mask to reveal an old man, who I calculate in his sixties or seventies. He stroked his bread up and down, "Arayashiki, I was afraid of this coming."

* * *

"So do you know what's going on here?" Sakura inquired.

"Indeed child, the beginning of a vicious threat. An evil like no other." The old man explained. He poured ash into the fire. "Over those hundred years, we were a still a small culture recovery from our wounds. We were rebuilding our village and stumbled across an infant abandon out in jungle to die. So my great grandfather decided to take her into our care. We taught her our ways, our abilities naming her Tsukiko, meaning moon child. Tsukiko was kind and caring person always looking out for the weak ones and jumping to help in any way possible." He sipped his drink.

"So what caused her change?" I inquired.

"At one point, he took her to Japan for an assignment and met a couple of monks and priestess." He continued. "Tsukiko and my grandfather we're on good terms with the Head Temple, and started building back up our relationship. She became proud member of our clan. Pretty soon, her power begin to increase exponentially, so much that even the monks and priestess started to fear her much less grow jealous of her. Even we were heavy on edge about her strength. She began to manipulate the deceased against their will even if they were not ghost. She had the power of death itself. Then tragedy had struck, she was accused attacking one of her allies with her new powers and locked in solitary confinement. My grandfather did everything he could to have her released, but they intended to keep her there in isolation. "

"What happened after that?" Sakura asked again.

"All those times she waited patiently, he never came for her and neither did the others. While being locked up she started to perfect her newfound powers and eventually mastering them. Soon after, Tsukiko's kind and caring nature had disappeared, and she became cold and heartless taking revenge on the ones who put her in there. The spirits of the decreased were at her command full of emptiness and hate, even manipulating the bodies of the decreased. She was in direct control now changing her name to Fira to spread fear in her enemies."

"After that, she was sealed away thanks to the power of Saizen, it would seem like only his abilities could defeat her. It finds out that my great grandfather had passed away before he could return to her, even if the others forgotten about her, he didn't." the wise warrior concluded.

"You're saying that they are trying to resurrect her from being sealed." I asked.

"Yes, and they need the soul of Arayashiki to do it, which would explain why your friend had been taken. Don't worry; I have my troops scouting the area, we will find him until then, you all a free to stay here for tonight."

"Thank you very much." Sakura and other bowed their heads.

Just then, a fellow warrior informed the old man by ear on the situation. "It would seem like most of our troops were knocked out while in pursuit. But we did manage to find your friend; he's being taken at the Tikal temple, the largest pyramid in South America, and the place where Fira is sealed. I had warriors guarding that place for centuries. If we don't act now, I fear the worst is yet to come, let's move."

* * *

Nikondo and Rawshe had just set up the ritual inside the Tikal temple as Ikkou was tied down. It went from a historic landmark to base for the three servants of Fira. Candles surrounded the entire dark empty room as the ceremony was about to begin. They couldn't wait to bring back Fira, the suspense was killing them.

"Is everything set in place?" Ninondo inquired.

"Yes it is competed Nikondo." Rawshe replied placing the last candle. "Soon our mistress will be free, and everyone will bow down before her, or suffer."

"I just received a report that the Shaman Tribe Warriors and those nun brats are heading this way." Aroma alerted.

Ninondo gritted his teeth. "Hold them off as long as you can, no matter what it cannot be interrupted."

With half of Fira's power, Aroma summoned a legion of undead army at her commanded. They were the spirits of the deceased Shaman Warriors, monks and priests. The sky was now black as they patrolled all over outside. Yuko and I took out couple of the undead with few drop kicks.

"You will not interfere!" Aroma announced. "Attack!" she ordered her undead legion to strike.

The old warrior ordered. "Go get your friend; we will hold them back as long as we can, just make sure they don't finish the ritual."

A huge army charged at the nun and Shaman Warriors. No matter what, saving Ikkou was the first of the priority, no army was about to stop them. Using our combined abilities we cut down, half of the legion army, yet they continued to come back up.

Each of the undead legion reeked of the darkest power that had been forbidden for years. All of them were emotionless and completely soulless, neither of them had conscious. This was unlike what the girls had felt before, but the worrying came later.

While the others held off the invading army, Chitose, Yuko and I snuck inside the temple of Tikal. Immediately, we spotted Ninondo and Rawshe nearly competition.

"Ikkou," Chitose shouted with concern. It didn't take us long to know we were already spotted. Rawshe grabbed a couple odd looking dolls from his pouch. When he tried to charge at him, we suddenly fell to our knees as our stomachs began to twist and turn.

"Silly children, this is one of my many techniques, the ancient art of voodoo. With sample of your hair combined with my dolls, I'm able to blend your will at my command." Rawshe reminded twitching his fingers.

Yuko grunted trying to stand back up. "Damn you bastard!"

Rawshe grinned, "With that being said, its time I finish you off once and for all, but don't worry you shall be in a better place."

I grabbed rock and tossed it at Rawshe even if my body was feeling a bit strained. However, I was a millisecond late as Ninondo finished the ritual as we we're blown away by dark purple light. It shined across the skies, the same as Ikkou's power.

We sensed dark sinister force at work; its energy was beyond any ghost of demon we've ever faced. She appeared before us, a former priest wearing a half-dress with one leg exposed, torn hood, bare feet, violet lipstick like the color of grapes, and vicious scowl on her face that makes anyone cringe. She felt a surge of power coursing through her veins.

"Welcome back to the land of the living mistress." Ninondo greeted kissing her hand bowing down to her as Rawshe and Aroma did the same.

"No. We are too late." the Shaman Warrior leader exclaimed.

Yuko leaped up for a jump kick at Fira, but it was not hard for Fira to slam her to the ground. Hinata's demon made the second move by blasting a intense flamethrower at Fira.

"My turn," Fira hissed. With stuck of her arm, she released a powerful projectile stream that blew everyone away. We were all down for the count; it was more that we can handle all of us we're covered in bruises and cuts.

Fira grabbed Ikkou by the neck. "I have been waiting for this for decades. My revenge will finally be compete."

But before her claw could connect, Ikkou power shocked her despite being completely unconscious. "Impressive, even if you're not Saizen, his power still protects you boy, but don't worry I have way around it."

Aroma pulled out a military combat knife. "I will finish off this brat ma'am."

Even if we were injured, we quickly took Ikkou and retreated, while Hinata's demon blasted fire wall to cover our escape. Before Aroma can pursue, Fira told her to stand down. I knew for sure we we're going to see them again. And that this battle was only the beginning.

"It would seem like our greatest nightmares have come to past." I said.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

"Where am I, what's going on?" Ikkou mumbled.

When his eyes snapped shut, he found himself inside dark chamber. Fira and her guards watched Ikkou as he was chained to the wall, awaiting further torture. "You have caused our mistress a great deal of trouble, brat." Aroma reminded holding her knife to Ikkou's throat.

Feared of the blade, Ikkou struggled to get free from the shackles that bind him. Like a wind chime, the chains rustled the more Ikkou had moved. Dark fog covered the arena like thick smoke. He was pinned to a corner with no exit in sight.

Fira approached him, "I may not be able to make you my servant so easily, but I can at least bide my time in your destruction." She whispered in Ikkou's ear. The tips of her finger nails raced down his spine. It gave him tingling sensation almost to point of awakening. She also whispered an ancient incantation as the servants tapped their spears.

As Fira pulled back, Ikkou discovered ancient markings now etched on his back like tattoo. Fira had now placed a deadly curse on Ikkou Satonaka body.

"There you go." She said. "With this seal, I will break Arayashiki's power. The more you awaken the faster it will grow, and by time it covers your whole back, you will be mine Ikkou Satonaka, Body and soul. I can hardly wait." She laughed echoing through his head and demons rushing through his veins.

It had been weeks since we came back from the Amazon Jungle in South America. Now the questions have been answered of who those lunatics were supporting all along. But now that someone above their power had been resurrected it was only a matter of time. What will happen to us now?

While the girls were in the showers I kept watch on Ikkou sleeping peacefully, no doubt drained after a long hard day. As I seen his sleeping face, it almost looked like he was in a coma. After hearing of our failure Jotoku had made constant visits to the Head temple consisting of morning to night.

A knock came at the door, "Satsuki." It was Chitose holding a face of worry. "Is Ikkou okay?"

"Well he's breathing well, so I'm sure he will be." I answered. "Besides, with all the beatings you girls give him, he's pretty good survivor in my book."

She wiped off tear from her eye and gave a faint smile. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Get some rest Chitose, I'll keep watch on him for tonight."

"Okay, good night." She nodded.

"Fira!" Ikkou exclaimed waking up so suddenly, luckily his voice wasn't that loud.

I held him back. "Ikkou, take it easy man. Are you okay?"

He was sweating badly as if waking up from terrible nightmare. He looked around to discover he was back at the temple. He titled his head back in forth, panicking fearing he was still in enemy hands. I clapped my hands in front of his face hoping to bring him back to reality.

"Take a deep breath dude." I ordered. "Don't worry about it just get some rest man. Everyone is worried about you, especially Chitose even if she doesn't show it." I pushed Ikkou back into his futon.

When I was gone Ikkou took off his robe to check his back, and to his surprise the markings were on his back, as his dream stated. It made his body shake deep down as he feared for the worst. "What's happening to me?" he asked himself.

* * *

"She has awakened once again. And it was all because of you incompetent Shamans. For all we know, you could be in league with her." a monk exclaimed at the Shamans.

The Shaman women shot back. "How dare you accuse us of cooperating with that demon witch?"

When news about Fira spread, the arguments stormed the Head Temple, now that they were informed about Fira being resurrection. They were like little children fighting over favorite play toy. So far they were at bad start of establishing a treaty to work together, because of their past unfriendly encounters. Just like war time.

"You Shamans doomed us all!"

"And you monks are just as arrogant as ever to point fingers!" they continued to fight with one another.

The Head Priest tapped her staff hard on the wooden floor that echoed through the temple, and then he shouted out. "Enough!"

"Your piety squabbles are irrelevant!" he yelled calming them down. "I have called them here because our strength will not be enough against the necromancer and we share the same goal in mind. She is a powerful foe who is death herself. So it would only makes sense to work together to put a stop to her terror. Nothing will not change the past outcomes of our, encounters, but right now no one is an enemy here." The Head Priest took a deep breath. "So I beg you all to help to see to it that our friends, families and allies have a proper resting place to keep from her hands. For the sake of this world, we must save it together."

Jotoku announced, "All in favor!"

With glance of uncertainly, they were still skeptic, by deep down they knew the Head Priest was right about their objective. One of the Shamans held out their hand for the monks, trying form a peaceful relationship for whatever battle awaits them.

* * *

Later on that day, me Ikkou and Haruka were assigned to exercise a ghost hidden in a markup studio. And while Haruka was narrow minded at times, she was in no way clueless about ghost presences. Behind her gentle smile, she had great intuition.

"Do you think this looks good on me boys?" Haruka inquired with a straight dress.

I folded my arms and turned my face ignoring her, but Ikkou was speechless. No doubt he was thinking something dirty again, but it was no surprise to the only girl at the temple with big breast. "Anything will look good on you Haruka!" Ikkou exclaimed blushing hard.

She turned her attention towards me. "How about you Satsuki, what's your take?"

"Please leave me out of this."

Haruka twitched her fingers trying to detect the ghost haunting the place. I brushed my chin firmly trying to sense the ghost. We kept a sharp eye nonetheless on the environment of people and the store. We could have not been given a false lead. Even I could not tell if the ghost was harmless or not it must have been Fira's influence affecting spirits.

Haruka turned to face us. "Ikkou, Satsuki, lets come back again tonight."

As we were told we came back to the place, not crowded with people to investigate further. With our flashlight we searched all over the building for any spiritual presence lurking in the darkness. We haven't thought of the possibly of Fira striking us right now, so we kept it to a minimum.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" the ghost appeared before us to our surprise it was a shy and timid worker from the makeup polar. He float there with little smile and hand on the back of his head.

"Hello there, we are here to see to it that you have proper resting place." Haruka said.

"Uh thank you, I, um appreciate your help." He muttered slowly.

Before we could get close, he easily pushed us away with strong wind. With struck of the hands, he released massive barrage of attacks against us. "You'll never take away my life's works. Never."

"Great, another crybaby ghost, what next." I said.

"He must be laid to rest. I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be." Haruka interrupted.

The ghost salesmen didn't listen as he continued to attack seeing us as a potential threat. He power grew so much that even I was reaching my limit on how much I could hold them off with my power. My attacks only bounced back off of him.

"This guy is persistent." I said saving Haruka from the attacks.

Haruka grinned without care as she said, "It looks like we have no choice."

"Wait you don't mean?" I knew what was coming as if I needed to bother asking.

As usual with flash of Haruka's big breast, Ikkou struck like fire as he awaken to his form once again. As soon as he was done and returned to normal, he came at compete standstill. He felt his body shake all over especially his backside.

I waited and waited for the right moment to strike, but it never came. It was usually minute or even second before the perverted rebound. I rushed to his aid and found him instead of thinking of perverted thoughts; he lied there collapsed and tired.

I touched his shoulder, "Hey Ikkou, you okay man?"

Ikkou coughed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine Satsuki. I guess I used a little more power than expected."

"What? No perverted rebound this time. I'm impressed." Haruka complimented putting her hand around his shoulder. I'd be lying if I said I was also curious too.

I wondered through the hallways of school the next morning. Before I could turn the other direction, Ikkou pulled into bathroom. I quickly put on my guard up in fear an enemy was trying to ambush me. Ikkou held his hand to my mouth before I can curse. "What is going on man? What's with the cold shoulder?"

"Satsuki, I have problem." Ikkou said.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Don't you always?"

My mouth dropped opened when he showed me the markings on his back. "When did you get the tattoos?"

"Believe me it wasn't my idea." He replied. "Fira came to me in a dream and somehow cursed me when I awaken."

"That's rough man. It seems like she is plotting in the shadows. Do they know?"

Ikkou shook his head. "No, but I want it to remain that way. Look Satsuki whatever you do, don't tell Chitose or the others about this. It's no big deal."

"Dude. It's a huge deal. Your life is on the line. This isn't another one of the typical beatings you get from the girls."

"I don't want trouble them anymore then I already have, okay."

I signed, "Fine Ikkou, but sooner or later you're going to have to come clean or else you'll be from a hospital bed into your grave. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too Satsuki." Ikkou replied seeing Fira reflection through the bathroom mirror. Even if he couldn't see her, she was mocking him elsewhere. It was far from over.


	11. Chapter 11

The moon rose from the night skies of Tokyo, Japan. In the mean streets Fira and three servants walked through the dark corners. With each passing of thugs and lowlifes Fira's evil energy had spread influencing them to violence and hate as they all turned against each other. Fira didn't even need to raise an arm to corrupt a couple of thugs at her command.

"You will all submit to Lady Fira, if you know what good for you." Ninondo whispered deeply inside the men's heads. With combined might of Fira and Ninondo influence, it was as strong as drug.

"What going on here?" a Police Officer demanded holding out his gun.

"You dare to point meaningless weapons at my mistress? You will regret that." Aroma exclaimed, tempted to attack.

Fira waved her arm to hold off Aroma's attack. "You fight for greater cause, is that it?' Fira asked approaching the police officer close. "Come now, I know are desires you wish to sub come to. You cannot resist."

The officer continued to hold his gun at the necromancer. "If you're offering me some sort of bribe, I'm not interested. I'll die before I'd go dirty. You're coming to the station with me!"

"You have chosen a very poor choice of words human." Ninondo mocked.

The thugs held the officer from behind thus giving Fira the chance to strike. "You'll regret this." The police officer warned in fear.

With an intimating glance and lip contact, Fira was able to drain the officer's existence in a manner of seconds. It brought satisfying smile to the three servants with no remorse whatsoever. It then turned him into rotted corpse at Fira's command. "Now then, who do you serve?"

"I serve my mistress Fira." The officer replied slowly.

"Pathetic human, he should have just walked away like the miserable dog he his." Aroma shrugged her shoulders.

"It just makes it even more fun," Fira smiled, sinisterly. "I got to feed off his remaining worthless existence, so it makes it all worth wild." Fira laughed menially spreading her dark energy all over the dark alley ways.

* * *

Ikkou's eyes snapped wide opened as he stopped from eating with the girls. His face had fearful and most shocked look. He may have been cursed by Fira, but it didn't mean he was away from her. He was almost at a compete standstill. Chitose nudged him, "Ikkou, are you all right? What's a matter?"

Ikkou shook his head hard, getting back to reality, "It's nothing Chitose. I had an unpleasant thought came to mind."

"What's wrong Ikkou, were you thinking of Chitose naked again?" Yuuko inquired. "I know after seeing her naked a few times. It's already stained in your puny brain."

"No I am not!" Ikkou exclaimed.

"Really, it sounds very suspicions…" Yuuko continued to tease.

"Ikkou please refrain from having perverted thoughts at the dinner table," Sakura had scolded Ikkou.

Ikkou shot back, "I told you, I was not."

"Come now Ikkou, it's completely natural for boy your age to have nice thoughts about pretty girls like us." Haruka said.

Sakura shot back at Haruka, "You are not helping Haruka."

"Give in little monk to the dark urges." The voice echoed through Ikkou's head. No one could hear it but him. And with the markings scared on his back, things were getting worse. He had to get out. Ikkou put his chopsticks down and his bowl and asked, "Grandma, could I please be excused?"

"Certainly Ikkou, just remember to do the dishes." Jotoku answered drinking her green tea.

As Ikkou left the table, I noticed the look of struggle on his face. It was as if someone or something was calling out to him. Sumi watched Ikkou leave without care; you don't suppose we hurt his feelings?"

Chitose replied angry, "Knowing Ikkou, I think not."

I'd be inclined to agree if only he knew what he was doing.

* * *

The next morning school was in session. It was time for lunch break. Not sitting with the girls this time, Ikkou decided to be by himself away from them. I leaned back on the chair eating my sandwich, while Ikkou just stared at the window. I don't know if he was in deep thought or depressed. Either way I didn't take my eyes off of him.

I asked, "Are you okay, you've been mopping all day?"

"I'm fine Satsuki, really." Ikkou replied without second thoughts.

"Hey Ikkou, don't suppose you can help me with a little favor?" Ikkou's, perverted ghost classmate, Yanagi, called out to him. "If you help me I'll make it worth your wild with a year supply of Big Boob magazines." Yanagi had a handful of dirty magazines. How he is able to sneak this in school is anyone's guess?

When Ikkou took a slight glance at the girl image on the book, he instantly knocked it away. From Ikkou's reaction, that was certainly something new of Ikkou. After being in school with Ikkou for so long I knew he would always take what Yanagi had offered him. He inhaled deeply as he was sweating so much on non-hot day.

"Don't bother me with stuff like that now Yanagi." Ikkou said declining his offer.

"Oh come on Ikkou, you always go for it, even if it includes you getting your face beat." Yanagi tried to convince.

"Maybe this is something I want to avoid, therefore, no thank you." Ikkou rose from his desk and left the room.

I didn't follow as I watched Ikkou leave the room. I figured he wanted to be alone and would return.

It had already been ten minutes as class has started again. Chitose inquired to me, "Satsuki, have you seen Ikkou around?"

"Last time he was here on break, but I don't know where he disappeared to." I answered.

Chitose grumbled, "He was supposed to help us out with some work. But I guess he's off slacking off again like he always does."

Luckily they didn't truly know his real situation.

"I'll help you out instead. I'm pretty strong."

Chitose glanced at Yuuko and Sumi as they nodded in agreement. "All right, sorry to trouble you like this."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be back soon." I replied. "_You owe me for this Ikkou_," I thought.

Constantly and constantly he washed his face trying to rid himself of any dirty thoughts in his mind inside the boy's bathroom. As he wiped his eye, he saw an image of Fira, laughing at him. He turned around quickly only to find students were laughing amongst themselves. Ikkou placed his hand on his forehead trying to calm his nerves, he was positive he was losing his mind. It seems like only he could hear the necromancer's voice inside his head.

Outside Ikkou hung out in the fields while nobody was around. He figured the great outdoors was reason to get out, thus clearing his narrow mind. He stood as far away from swimming pools to girl's lockers; in hopes to avoid the temptations. Even if there was no nude women right in front of him, he felt the feelings of awakening get stronger and stronger. "I got to get out of here." Ikkou shouted leaving in the middle of school.

The voices went louder and louder ringing inside of Ikkou's head. He was now downtown unexpectedly, while running away from school. Now he was very sure that he was finally out of sight. He signed deeply in relief. Hopefully the mist of the people was enough to distract his mind.

"You think you can run away from your desires? You're more of fool then I thought." Aroma asked leaning on an ally wall meeting up with Ikkou.

Ikkou placed a frown and shouted angrily, "What do you want from me?"

Aroma signed, "Just stop resisting and give in, boy. You know you can't fight it. Your bond to fall, it is your destiny."

Ikkou exclaimed, "Leave me alone!"

Ikkou ran as fast as he could away from Fira commanding general. With Fira servants running around, he had to get away at all cost. Through the crowd of people and even cutting traffic, Ikkou tried to get away from the necromancer servant. Ikkou's heart felt a great deal of fear and pain. He was panting hard leaning against the walls of an unknown warehouse. Ikkou was surprised to see that no one was following him any longer. Finally he was at peace, but not for long. The Shadow Serpents grabbed Ikkou from behind and placed damp rag around his mouth. As the boy struggled the pressure got too much as he fainted.

It took a splash of alcohol to wake Ikkou up as he found himself in the clutches of the Shadow Serpents Gang led by Aroma.

Aroma twirled her military knife while sitting on the crates, "Greed and lust, is one of the many powerful desires, and it is all in you. When will you let it consume you? You have the abilities and yet you fight for the wrong side."

"Let me go Aroma," Ikkou shouted. The gang continued to hold Ikkou tight as he tried to get loose.

Aroma shook her head. "If you won't awaken then perhaps a proper incentive is in order." She snapped her fingers two hooded figures. All of them were voluptuous woman all under the necromancer influence. As they revealed themselves, one of them was marked with Greed in Kanji. The other one was marked with lust also in Kanji.

With stroke of the arm Aroma commanded the women and her gang. "Awaken him to his full potential, so that Fira may have her revenge and another servant."

The lust woman whispered to Ikkou's ear moving in close to the boy, "Make me awaken Ikkou."

"We'll do whatever you desire. What does your heart truly desire?" The Greed woman grasped Ikkou's chest firmly.

"No," the feeling was begging him. It was like snake crawling in your skin. Once again Ikkou had failed to control his inner desires as he awakened again. It was only minutes as the light had faded away. The glows on his back glowed brighter as it was almost noticeable even through his school clothes.

When we came to Ikkou's aid, Aroma and her Shadow Serpents were already gone as they were nowhere to be found. Right now they were the least of our concerned as Ikkou was unconscious. And that was all that mattered, but I don't think they were done just yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Deep inside a dark forbidden chamber, the female necromancer sat in her throne as her three servants kneed their head to her like they were worshiping a god. The two had deadly abilities beyond any ghost or spirit. Fira's overwhelming energy surrounded the plains of the chamber, darkening the hearts or any soul or spirit in sight.

The three servants felt the dark aura surrounding her body as they fed off her energy, feeling stronger and stronger each passing minute.

"Much of this world has changed since I was put to sleep for eternality." Fira said.

Aroma inquired, "My lady, pardon me for being so bash, but wouldn't be easier if I just slit Ikkou's throat?'

"Yes, but I want to toy with him for a while to see how far he goes. Depending if he is strong, he won't be able to last long with my curse. And besides with each awakening attempt brings me much close to Ikkou, physically and mentally." Fira replied looking at Ikkou through her version.

"Lady Fira, I bring you news," Ninondo says kneeing before Fira.

"Speak Ninodo, what news do you bring?"

"I have just found out that the Head Temple and the Shamans are going to cooperate with one another to defeat you. It seems like word of our presence is spreading fast."

Fira gripped the arm of her chair, "I am not surprised. If those fools are foolish enough to challenge my power, then they will earn a place at my side."

"Aroma, I want you to keep increasing my forces with the dark energy," Fira ordered.

"Yes at once madam, it will be done."

"Ninondo, you keep watch on the young monk, his abilities and his allies. And Rawshe maintain your position her in my chambers."

"Yes madam Fira." Ninondo and Rawshe replied disappearing to their assignments.

Fira placed her fingertips together, "This world and that monk will soon be mind."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Saienji Temple Ikkou and I did our usual routine of chores, such as wiping down the temple wooded floors, sweeping the pouch, dusting the statues, and taking out the trash. As usual, Jotoku gave us guys most of the grunt work, while the girls went out on their ghost patrol. Since Fira's revival, she had kept Ikkou inside the temple for most of the work.

Before we can catch a breather, Jotoku called us. "Oh boys, I have more work for you."

I signed in disbelief, but Ikkou groaned in merciful pain.

As we reported to Jotoku, it seemed like we were going to get more chores. However, instead we were given a different assignment separate from the girls. Jotoku began her briefing holding her staff, ready to strike at any time.

"Now then, we received multiple reports of spirits being corrupted in old restaurant that has been closed down for years. So while the girls are busy handling one area, I'm going to leave this one to you. Satsuki, I trust you will keep Ikkou in check."

My eyes tilted at Ikkou, "Yes ma'am, I will keep him safe."

"Good, I will also send one of the girls to help you. I want no funny business on the job, especially you Ikkou." Jotoku concluded.

"Just be careful and try to follow my led, then you won't have to use your power to win this fight." I told Ikkou.

Ikkou nodded his head.

I pulled off the condemned sign as we entered the restaurant. Since the building was very sensitive, we had to take little steps at a time like being on thin ice. Any mistake could cause the building and our lives. As my eyes shined green, I scanned the area for activity.

Unfortunate, the place was completely empty, but I didn't believe it one bit. As we went in closer and closer, I started to sense a heavy presence. I told Ikkou to get on guard as I gripped my staff. The silent evil laugh tingle our ears.

"Hello my dear friends, how nice of you to join me?" one of Fira servants greeted us with a glass of Grape Wine.

"Ninondo," I called. "What are you doing here?'

"I see it's just the two of you. I'm almost surprised your little girlfriends aren't here with you as your babysitters. Because you always have to depend on those girls to make yourself lose, unless the Shaman boy has better offer and you turn gay." Ninondo mocked.

"That not true at all." Ikkou shot back.

Ninodo mocked, "Oh really, without those girls around you won't be able to even defend yourself, because you are weak. I mean compared to them, your just a spoil little monk. All you're here for is to feast on their big breasted bodies, other than that you have no propose."

"Stop it," Ikkou exclaimed placing both hands on his ears.

Ninondo whispered, "You are just their toy to be used, nothing more nothing less."

Well it's not like Ninondo was far from the truth, his words made Ikkou shake. I wanted Ikkou to avoid as much as confrontation as possible, so I charged in for the first attack. But it was obvious for Ninondo to dodge my blow. From his head, he blasted a wave of energy at us. We crashed onto pillar. When I saw little rocks coming down us, I knew it was not safe.

Ikkou clapped his hands hard, and started to chant an incantation, with a mad look on his face. "I'll show you I don't need to always rely on them for help!" Ikkou shouted.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and warned, "Ikkou be careful, he's trying to mess with your head. And besides those spells are something you need to be careful with."

Not listening Ikkou continued to chant that incantation. I only hope he knew what he was doing. Never in my encounters have I seen Ikkou to boldly face his foe head on without fear. But it wasn't long until Ninondo blasted us with another psychic attack. Now we were glued to the wall.

"I see what this is about. You're trying to resist the temptation to awaken." Ninondo approached Ikkou and rubbed his hand on his cheek. "Come now, you know you want to. I won't judge you if you don't. Come on let out your inner self, don't be afraid."

"Don't listen to him Ikkou, fight it!" I exclaimed.

Ninondo whispered into Ikkou's head, "Allow me to help you awaken your true potential." Ninondo concentrated his energy and filled Ikkou's head with nothing but erotic thoughts of the girls and any other big breasted women. This was bad. Even if there were no girls around Ninondo corrupted his head making see girls, even if I could not. I had to do something before he awakened.

"You're too late, boy." Ninondo reminded.

Ikkou screamed as he awakened. The same thing had happened as the big blue light appeared before him, chanting advance incantations. When he was done, the markings his back started to glow again. This time it was spread an inch to his spine. And once again there was no perverted rebound.

Ikkou was down on his knees. "Why do you fight the temptation boy, it is human nature? Give in to your inner dark desires or I'll make you."

Ninondo wasn't done with his attempts as he started beating Ikkou. To make matters worse the pain in his back, even started to burn him. He was powerless. Compared to the beatings he received from the girls, I was sure he could take it. But this was very intense. Ninondo used his left foot a couple of times, then his fist.

Ikkou took Ninondo by the left and bit him as hard as he could. "Get off of me you spineless brat." Ninondo used his other leg to shove Ikkou. "Aw did I strike a nerve of yours?"

"Damn it, leave him alone!" I shouted charging at Ninondo without warning. Now even I started beating him in savage assault. I showed no mercy. Ninondo could not help, but grin at me. It was as if he was planning this. When I looked in the mirror I saw very ugly side of me, so I pulled back.

Ninondo rose up straighten his jacket. "So even you refuse to give in, perhaps Fira can help you with your problems?'

Before Ninondo could counter, a beam of fire shot at Ninondo. We were safe, but not the building as we instantly got away. We found Hinata and her pet demon wait for us outside the building along with the others.

"We saw the light. What happened?' Sakura demanded.

"It's a long story, right now let's just get home." I suggested, holding the injured Ikkou.

* * *

Later on, I told everyone about what had happened to us, but I didn't tell them of the curse markings on Ikkou's back. Everyone was concerned for the monk from the injuries he had stain stained, even Yuuko. "That is just not cool. No one beats Ikkou around but us." She said pounding her fist.

"Look, it's my fault really, we just walked into an ambush and I was a little careless, nothing more." I say.

"Even so, we have to consider the possibilities that Fira is making her move and she is after Ikkou." Jotoku interrupted.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Chitose asked with emotional concern.

"I'm fine Chitose, really. Compared to yours punches, this is nothing." Ikkou said giving her sincere smile.

"Well he does have a point." Sakura agreed.

"Until your injuries heal Ikkou, you are out of action." Jotoku ordered.

As everyone disbanded, everyone's concern for Ikkou was still there, even Jotoku despite her harsh nature. Even if it was not in plain sight, she held most of it deep inside. Chitose also could not help but check on Ikkou as he left the room. She grabbed me by the shoulder before I could head off to my room.

"Satsuki, did something more happen Ikkou?" Chitose asked with worry.

I answered her, "We just had an unpleasant encounter, that's all."

"Are you sure?" she replied.

"Yes, I'm sure. I assure you Ikkou is fine. And besides I'm pretty sure he'd say 'don't worry about him and focus on your assignment.'" I gave Chitose false smile putting my hand on her shoulder. I also noticed Ikkou peeking through his door fearing I might spill the beans on his condition.

"You know you can't keep this up for long, dude. Don't be bothered by what Ninondo said. He's full of BS." I reminded Ikkou, thinking about him and the girls.

Ikkou was already under the covers hiding his anger, "I'll be fine, everything will work out."

I placed scowl and folded my arms, "And just how can you be so sure?"

"Everything will work out. I'm sure of it. There is no need to trouble the girls with something like this. I don't need them."

"Do you dislike being protected by girls that much?"

"You bet I do. I'm tired of suffering for their mistakes."

I grabbed Ikkou by the collar of his shirt and exclaimed, "That pride of yours is going to get you killed man. How long do you plan to keep this up?"

"Indeed Ikkou, how long do you plan to keep this?" Jotoku appeared inside the room. Luckily it was only the old women. I felt like blabbermouth when she had caught onto the situation. "Now don't hold back, I want to know everything."


	13. Chapter 13

Jotoku was beyond upset for words to express. She and Miyako investigated the ancient markings on Ikkou's back that Fira had inflected. I sat quietly by myself thinking what I've done or what should have done. From what I seen it was nearly covering up his spine like big tattoo.

Jotoku's expressions continued to shift as she looked at the marks deeply. With her hands in place, Jotoku and Miyako chanted an advance sutra in an attempt to try to rid the markings on Ikkou's back. As they started the markings glowed brighter from the chant causing Ikkou moan in pain.

In the meantime, the lady necromancer felt sudden tremble inside her head. It was only a slight headache as she sensed a presence was at work. The three servants watched her with concern. "My lady, is everything al right?" Aroma inquired.

Ninondo tried to approach close to Fira, "Yeah, you don't look so good, mistress."

"I am fine. It would seem like someone is trying to break my seal over the monk," she replied. Fira tighten her fist. "However, they don't know who they are truly up against. I'll show those simple minded fools what I truly am."

Fira crossed her fingered chanted a one hundred year old counter spell.

It now became a battle between ancient priestess. Both had concentrated her body and energy into their abilities. It was only a matter of time before either of them had to stop and rest. Off course Fira had huge advantage over the priest even if they were powerful. She not only had the abilities of normal priest, but the powers of the undead by her side. The necromancer would not stop until it was resolved.

It was not long before priestess was knocked back by Fira's power over Ikkou. But at the very least they were able to contain the seal. Ikkou had already fallen dead asleep by then. We were safe for now.

"Were you able to stop the seal from growing?" Miyako asked catching her breath.

Jotoku took a deep breath, "Slightly, but Fira's power is still too strong even for me. She will stop at nothing to get Ikkou, I fear that even our power won't be enough to stand up to that witch."

"What do you suggest?"

"We are going to keep Ikkou out of action until Fira is put in her place. That is the only way." Jotoku signed. "The girls will look over Ikkou by taking turns with his watch. Ikkou might be proud of his day off of his duties, but he will get more of it tenfold when this is all over."

"You're just a harsh as usual." Miyako complimented.

"I'm not that worried." Jotoku smirked.

"I leave everything to you then," Miyako said. "Come along Satsuki dear."

"I'm coming," I replied following her.

The priestess may have used most of their energy, but Fira was still alive and kicking. She was impressed but at the same time displeased with the people who tried to oppose her, despite it not being the first time. She gave her first order as she squeezed the arm of her chair.

"Rawshe," Fira called.

"Yes mistress," the African American, Voodoo-Witch-Doctor, replied on his knees.

"It is your turn now. Let's see if you can work that Voodoo Magic of your on that monk. Anyone else who gets in your way then they are yours as well." Fira ordered.

Rawshe nodded his head, "Yes mistress Fira, it would be my pleasure. I'll have that brat under my control."

The next few hours Ikkou lied bedridden. Not only was he out of strength, but he was also sick but not too sick. As soon as the girls were told of his condition, Chitose was the one to stay by his side mostly. Out of all the girls, she was the most concern of his health. But it didn't mean that the other was worried about him as well. Sakura volunteered to do his chores for him.

* * *

The silent treatment ran all over the temple. Normally they would have normal conversation, but their worried on Ikkou caused them to stay quiet and hope for his condition. True, they may have been harsh, but it was always for Ikkou's own good as least so I thought.

"Damn it all, who does Ikkou think he is?" Yuuko shouted from her lungs while sparing with me.

I parried every single attack she thrown at me, "I'd said he's tougher or stupider then I ever imagine."

She continued, "That idiot got a lot of nerve keeping a big secret like this from us. If Ikkou was awake I would give him quite trashing for this."

Sumi suddenly asked, "Why would Ikkou do something like this?"

"It could not be helped. I guess he felt because you all done so much for him. He wanted to do something for himself without getting any of you involved." I said out of the top of my head.

Everyone's head dropped slowly.

"Does he think of us as a burden now?" Sumi asked.

"He should have told us." Sakura said. "We are here to help him regardless how idiotic he acts."

A soon as Head Priest Jotoku walked out of the temple, the girls rushed over to her without second thoughts. It did not take her long to respond on Ikkou's condition. "The boy is just resting for a while. In the meantime, keep an eye on him and make sure he does leave these temple walls." She ordered. Jotoku turned her head slightly and said in a serious tone, "Don't let your guard down no matter what."

"Yes ma'am," The girls replied in unison.

"I'd like to see those bastards to get their hands on Ikkou this time." Yuuko announced cracking her knuckles as her and Hinata volunteered for guard work outside. However, they weren't the only ones as powerful Sutras were placed outside the temple as well with much precaution. They were not going to waste any time with high level powers, not when there was much at stake. They were ready for anything no matter how deep or unexpected.

With her arms folded, Yuuko held a deep warrior scowl for just about anything. With Hinata's emotionless face, her pet demon shared Yuuko interest to take down anyone or anything. As she blinked Yuuko quickly swatted a fly buzzing around her personal space.

"Damn bug," she grunted.

Little did they know the fly was controlled and had flu inside the Temple wall? To them it was just an everyday housefly minding its own business. Through the wooden floors and walls, the insect crawled all over the place searching for the right room. With its multiple visions it scanned over the temple like radar.

The fly spotted Chitose leaving Ikkou's room with a bowl of warm water to refill. It crawled inside quietly. Ikkou was still unconscious as if getting knocked out by a massive punch. The fly made his way toward Ikkou's shoulder to his ears. After crawling through his ears, it bit off a piece of his hair.

As the fly got back outside, it reported to its Voodoo master and informed him on the situation with few buzzes. "Fascinating, you have served me well, my pet." Rawshe petted the fly. With piece of Ikkou's hair, Rawshe was able to created doll of Ikkou. "You are now at my control little monk, soon to belong to our mistress."

As Rawshe squeezed the doll head very hard, Ikkou started to feel the pain inflected upon the doll. It felt the aching on his brain. No matter how many times he placed his hands on both sides of his head, the pain would not go away. It was like a bug eationg awy at his brain. The girls tried to rush to his aid, but they were pushed back by Ikkou being controlled.

"Simple minded fools; do you know who you're dealing with?" Rawshe asked speaking through Ikkou's body.

"That is not Ikkou." Hinata said.

Ikkou smirked evilly, "I suppose the little one is not as stupid as I thought. But you are right nonetheless." Ikkou held Sumi and Chitose by the necks against the walls.

Hinata's demon was about to attack with full force until she saw Sumi and Chitose in danger. "I'd have to advise against any rash assaults little girls if you value the lives of your comrades." Rawshe warned. As told, Hinata pulled back her attack.

"Hinata watch out, it's not me doing this." Yuuko tried to hit the young priest.

"It's like my body has mind of its own. Don't let me hit you Hinata." Sakura agreed also under Voodoo control, not in control of her own body.

The Voodoo control was so strong even for Ikkou. His body trembled greatly, in an attempt to regain a hold of himself. It also made his bones vibrate. "Hinata, help me, I'm not in control of my actions, its Rawshe, one of Fira servants…I'm."

"You cannot break free." Rawshe shouted regaining control over Ikkou.

With one hand covering up his face, Ikkou quickly shouted, "Hinata, do it now, get Rawshe out of me even if it mean hurting me."

Hinata was hesitate, but realized what needed to be done. When fire boiled within her little demons mouth, Yuuko rushed to Chitose and pulled down her gown, revealing her full naked body. Upon sight and as usual Ikkou had awakened once more. As soon as he was done the marks on his back ached further and further.

Ikkou felt like he was falling apart from every awakening attempt he tried to resist. When he saw the girls hurt, he ran out of the temple without saying a word. Sweating and drenching, all he wanted to do was get away. His desires meant nothing to him now at this point.

"This is Rawshe; the prey has left the building. Proceed with capture; he is now close to being yours." Rawshe reported.

"Excellent work Rawshe, no matter how much he runs he will be mine body and soul. You and the others will be well rewarded for this. Return to me at once."

"Yes mistress, as you command."

To be continued….


End file.
